leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS115
/ |title_ja=VS フォレトス |title_ro=VS Foretos |image=PS115.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=9 |number=115 |location=Pallet Town Viridian City |prev_round=Delibird Delivery - 2 |next_round=Rock, Paper...Scizor }} or (Japanese: 'VS フォレトス ' VS ) is the 115th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The round opens with and Daisy Oak trying to reason with , saying that there is no way that he can recover by tomorrow. Red argues, saying that he can't back down, as tomorrow is his aptitude test for becoming the Viridian Gym Leader. He quickly ushers his Pokémon away for more training, leaving Yellow and Daisy speechless. Later, Red is on the video phone with , talking about how "tomorrow's the day". Red then gets a knock at the door, revealing Brock and Misty with their aptitude test videos and an instruction manual. Red thanks them as Brock asks if he is ready. Red replies by showing off his muscles, and Brock and Misty leave. That night, Red lays awake in bed, thinking about the next day. He worries about his wrists, and thinks that he'll need a plan, if the numbness does kick in during the test. The next day, Red stands in the stadium, with all six of his Pokémon out, and the crowd cheering. The announcer explains the rules briefly, then announces the start of the test. Red's first opponent is a , which Saur swiftly knocks out, as well as it's next two opponents, a and another Pineco. However, the fourth opponent, another Forretress, resorts to its and is putting up a fair fight against Saur. Red commands Saur to use , then promptly switches it out for Snor, whom is commanded to use . As the crowd wonders what Red is doing, Snor's causes the Spikes to rebound and are sent back to Forretress, as well as a . Because of Saur's Sweet Scent, Forretress's movements were slowed down, which helped Red knock it out. Red's next opponent is an , who promptly uses , surrounding Red and Snor. As Red desperately tries to think of a solution, his numbness, aggravated by the water, starts to kick in. Yellow and Daisy notice that something is wrong. The Whirlpool subsides, and Snor quickly uses , knocking Azumarill out. Red's last opponent is a , and he sends out Vee. Red and Espeon are seen briefly in Porygon2's field of vision as it targets them and fires a , reducing Espeon's HP to below half. However, Red remains confident, as he commands Espeon to use , followed by . This knocks Porygon2 out, and thus Red wins the test and gains the position of Viridian Gym Leader. However, as he is being congratulated, he declines the position. He says that throughout the match, he realized that he was still not good enough to be a Gym Leader. This saddens the citizens of Viridian City, as they wonder who their new Leader will be. Meanwhile, is seen in the shadows with his . Major events * is revealed to suffer from numbness in his hands and legs due being frozen by Lorelei. * Red starts the test to become Viridian City's Gym Leader. * Red's Vee has permanently evolved into . * Blue's Scyther has evolved into . * Red passes the test to become Viridian City's Gym Leader, but declines the position. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * * Characters Humans * * * * * Brock * Misty * Daisy Oak * Wilton Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Snor; 's) * (Vee; 's) * (Gyara; 's) * ( ) * (Chuchu; 's) * (Pokémon Association's) * (Pokémon Association's; ×2) * (Pokémon Association's; ×2) * (Pokémon Association's) * (poster) Trivia * The VIZ Media title of this round is a pun on 's . Errors * In the translation, " " is misspelled as " ". In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Forretress |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 115 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS115 fr:Chapitre 115 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA115 zh:PS115